What she noticed
by littlemisselphie
Summary: Brittany convinces Santana that she loves her. Brittania. fluff with heart. kinda like fluff stew?


**A/N **If I owned glee, I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction. I feel like there should definitely be more brittania stories out there, don't you? Anywho, here's a oneshot that I'm glad to contribute to the (hopefully growing) brittania story universe. Is this kinda lame? Sorry, I'm in the middle of another (more complex) Brittania story, and its hard to snap out of that and go into fluff mode.

Santana and Brittany were in Brittany's bedroom after school Friday. Brittany was lying on her yellow bedspread, circling food in the Chinese takeout menu that she wanted. Santana was standing a few feet away by an ironing board, sewing a rip Brittany got in her cheerios uniform after she went off chasing ducklings into the park.

"San"

"Yeah?" Santana mumbled, needles in her mouth.

"Did you know that Finn told Rachel he loved her at sectionals?"

Santana shrugged, pulling a long piece of thread through a stitch. "Yeah, I heard about that. It's about time Finn grew some balls and told her."

Brittany rolled around on the bed, so she was facing Santana, blonde hair spread across her shoulders, ocean blue eyes wide and innocent. "You need to grow some balls too."

"WHAT?" Santana sputtered, almost choking on the needles in her mouth. She spit them out and stared at the blonde.

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed, propping her head up on one delicate hand. "Don't pretend you don't get it San. You love me. You're just not brave enough to tell me"

Santana's jaw dropped, she was shocked at the sudden audacity of her usually complacent friend. She didn't know what to say.

Brittany drew herself into a sitting position and waited for Santana to say something. When Brittany realized that the brunette was, for once in her life, speechless, she figured she had better help her out.

"San" she said, motioning for the other girl to come sit by her. "You love me." Santana, still a little dazed, obediently sat next to Brittany. "I know you love me by how you look at me" Brittany began with a smile. "You always look at me like I'm beautiful, even when I first wake up, or after cheerios practice, when I'm all sweaty and gross. You look at me like I'm the most special person alive even when I'm in that stupid cheerios uniform, that all the cheerleaders wear. And you look at me like I'm smart, which nobody else does."

Santana smiled a little bit, but opened her mouth to object. Brittany covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"I'm not done yet San. I know you love me because in glee club, when Rachel wanted to do a song from Phantom of the Opera, you told her it was too predictable, and convinced her not to. You didn't care if it was predictable or not, you knew I'm scared of the Phantom. And, whenever you kiss me, it's gentle and sweet. And you don't care if we just sit and kiss for the whole night, you never make me go farther than I want to go, and when we do, it's always incredible and memorable and full of love."

Brittany took Santana's hand.

"And you care so much about being queen ant-" Santana smiled, but didn't interrupt.

"But when I told you that it made me sad to see you dating Puck, you stopped right away. I know you love me because I'm the only person that's ever seen you cry, and you don't pretend to be bored all the time with me, and you always let me watch the Hunchback of Notre Dame, even though I know you probably hate it by now"

Brittany paused for a moment, and Santana finally interjected.

"Did you run out of nice things to say about me?" she joked feebly, her voice hoarse with constrained emotion.

Brittany shook her head.

"I have too many things; I'm just trying to sort them out so I don't forget any." Santana took a shaky breath, and held the blonde's hand to her heart.

"Santana, I know you love me because it's the last Friday night before summer starts, and you're sitting in my room, fixing my cheerios uniform and ordering Chinese takeout to eat with me and my little brothers."

Brittany took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly, making a big show of wiping the 'sweat' off her forehead.

"There, now I'm done"

Santana laughed the sound hitching in her throat, because she was crying too. She always knew Brittany was smart, that she noticed things other people didn't. But Santana never expected Brittany to notice all of that, about her.

"Oh Brittany" Santana breathed softly, dark eyes meeting Brittany's blue.

"I guess you already know this, but yes Britt, I love you"

Brittany stroked Santana's hair, and the look in her eyes let Santana know that this Brittany wasn't the vacant one who missed meanings, let life soar past her head, and accepted whatever someone told her. This was the Brittany that solely Santana knew. Not because this observant, thoughtful Brittany only came out with Santana, but she was the only one who was attuned enough to the blonde to realize it. And because of this, Santana knew that Brittany fully understood that Santana loved her, and all that went along with those three words.

The pair sat like that for a long time; cross legged, knees touching, Brittany's hand on Santana's heart, eyes connected like a lifeline that could never be broken.

"Santana" Brittany whispered, minutes, maybe hours later.

"Yes" Santana whispered back.

"Thanks' for loving me, and thanks for letting me love you."

Santana's heart swelled, and she got to her knees, reached across Brittany's lap, and kissed her. The kiss was like nothing they had experienced ever before. Santana pulled Brittany closer as she realized what made this time different; love.


End file.
